


Пойдем в кино?

by koganemushi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Текст написан  по заявке Archi Vasofski  на Старбакс Сикрет-Санту 2015 года.





	Пойдем в кино?

— Стив.  
Торчащая из-под одеяла пятка закопалась глубже в недра кровати как раз в тот момент, когда Баки собирался за нее ухватиться.  
— Вставай. Ты обещал.  
— Я передумал, — буркнули из-под одеяла.  
— Роджерс, по-хорошему прошу, вставай!  
— Знать не знаю никакого Роджерса, в моих документах написано Льюис, — донеслось из-под одеяла.  
— В моих тоже, придурок, это ничего не меняет, — время от времени сама мысль о том, что у них теперь одна на двоих фамилия, пусть даже и в фальшивых документах, приводила его в восторженный трепет. Но не сегодня. Сегодня у Баки была миссия, которую он намеревался выполнить, несмотря ни на что. — Поднимайся. 

Ответа не последовало. Ладно, сам напросился.  
Пять лет назад он бы никогда не позволил себе зафиксировать Стива левой рукой и начать щекотать, он бы вообще не позволил себе прикоснуться к нему левой рукой. Но то пять лет назад. 

— Ах так! — взвыли из-под одеяла.

Несмотря на двойную порцию панкейков с нутеллой на завтрак каждое утро, Стив все еще мог с легкостью опрокинуть его на спину и подмять под себя. Не сказать, чтобы Баки оказывал серьезное сопротивление. Он, конечно, покопошился немного, но больше для вида, чем всерьез намереваясь выбраться, и расслабился. Грех не воспользоваться такой возможностью: лежать под теплым со сна телом, вновь знакомым до последней царапины, и рассматривать родные черты. Коротко стриженные волосы торчали во все стороны, всклокоченная борода пробивала рыжиной в ярком утреннем солнце, пухлые губы раскраснелись, а в глазах читалось классическое Капитан-Америка-очень-не-доволен-тобой-сынок. Хоть картину пиши. Порнографическую.   
Баки довольно ухмыльнулся и принялся неспешно оглаживать мускулистую спину двумя руками — не прикасаться к Стиву, когда тот находился в пределах досягаемости, в последнее время было выше его сил.  
— Можешь не смотреть на меня так, — не прерывая своего занятия, сообщил Баки будничным тоном. — Ты больше не Капитан Америка, а вот эти вот засосы у меня на шее и бедрах подсказывают мне, что ты очень и очень мною доволен.  
Стив нехорошо прищурился, одновременно подставляясь под ласкающие ладони, и наигранно сладко промурлыкал ему на ухо:  
— Ладно, уговорил, я встал, — даже для подтверждения своих слов качнул бедрами, — что будешь делать дальше?  
Зубы заговаривать он так и не научился. Баки все еще читал его, как раскрытую книгу.  
Но искушение прижать к кровати и показать, что он собирается делать дальше, стало совсем нестерпимым. Останавливало лишь четкое понимание: именно этого Стив и добивается. Стоит Баки сейчас поддаться, и они сегодня никуда дальше, в лучшем случае, кухни не выберутся. Проверено годами практики. Или сыворотка в крови делала свое дело, или, по меткому выражению Стива, они компенсировали десятилетия разлуки, но под час не угасающее желание удивляло его самого. Вот и сейчас Баки пришлось совершить поистине нечеловеческое усилие, чтобы остаться лежать неподвижно.  
— У нас на сегодня ответственная миссия, Стиви. Мы идем в кино. Не каждый день о тебе снимают документальный фильм.  
— Черт бы побрал Старка, — простонал Стив.  
Осознав, что маневр с соблазнением не удался, он было попытался забраться обратно под одеяло, но не тут-то было. Стив даже вскрикнуть не успел, как оказался взвален поперек плеча и для надежности зафиксирован металлической рукой.  
— Положи меня откуда взял.   
Он ущипнул Баки за ягодицу, но тот только широко ухмыльнулся и вместо ответа, исключительно для восстановления кармической справедливости, сам ущипнул Стива за задницу.  
— Баки Барнс, я кому говорю!   
— Кто такой Баки? Знать не знаю никакого Баки.  
Пять лет назад Стив бы не на шутку испугался, услышь он такое. Пять лет назад Баки и в голову бы не пришло так шутить. Как и по-хозяйски хватать Стива за задницу левой рукой. Но то пять лет назад!

Под аккомпанемент отборной французской ругани (по-настоящему грязно Стив еще со времен войны ругался исключительно на французском) Баки бережно оттранспортировал свою ношу в ванную и сгрузил прямиком под душ. Успешно увернулся от полетевшей в него мочалки и показал Стиву язык:  
— Мазила!  
Мокрая стивова майка хлопнулась о стену рядом с его головой.  
— От придурка слышу!

Удовлетворенный делом рук своих Баки ретировался на кухню, предоставив Стиву принимать водные процедуры в одиночестве. В противном случае они рисковали до вечера не выбраться уже из ванной. Тоже проверено. И тоже неоднократно. Баки даже позволили себе всерьез задумался, а не послать ли все планы подальше и вернуться к мокрому, теплому, еще сонному... Обругав себя за недостойную бывшей грозы мировых шпионских агентств слабость и, для надежности, больно ущипнув себя металлическими пальцами за ногу, Баки принялся смешивать ингредиенты для панкейков с яблоками и корицей. Хорошо накормленный Стив всегда был куда покладистее и сговорчивее.

К тому времени, как Стив, уже одетый и причесанный, появился из спальни, к панкейкам прибавились жареный бекон, большой омлет и — Баки был не чужд подкупа, когда ситуация того требовала — тарелка клубники со взбитыми сливками. На лице Стива отразилась мучительная борьба высоких моральных принципов с низменными плотскими желаниями, но клубника со сливками перевесила. Баки спрятал улыбку за очередным глотком кофе и мысленно погладил себя по голове за сообразительность. За все годы после Гидры, к нему так и не вернулись воспоминания о том, что он раньше любил есть сам, зато он быстро вспомнил, как ему всегда нравилось наблюдать за жующим Стивом. Даже в те дни, целую жизнь назад, когда того приходилось кормить с ложки, поддерживая горячечную голову одной рукой и уговаривая сделать еще хоть глоток супа. Особенно в те дни. Потому что тогда ест означало — будет жить. А жизнь Стива всегда оставалась для Баки наивысшей ценностью. Семьдесят лет спустя это не изменилось. В самые темные свои дни Баки находил успокоение в знании, что даже вытравив из него все остальное, Гидра так и не смогла вытравить из него Стива.

— Бак? — Стив, сидящий напротив него за кухонным столом с вилкой в руке и аппетитными разводами нутеллы над верхней губой, смотрел с тревогой, — что не так? Что-то вспомнил?  
Воспоминания все еще возвращались, хорошие и плохие, правда, с каждым месяцем все реже и реже. Но они оба уже давно привыкли вместе справляться с их последствиями.  
— Ничего плохого, — но Стив продолжал то и дело поглядывать на него из-под ресниц, и Баки сдался, — вспоминал, как кормил тебя, пока ты валялся в отключке в нашей Бруклинской каморке.  
— Хорошо, что из нас двоих это помнишь ты, а не я.  
Поразительно, как спустя столько времени Стив все еще умудрялся смущаться и считать, что когда-то был обузой. Чтобы настроение совсем не сошло на нет, Баки зажал его ногу между своих босых ступней и слегка потянул на себя:  
— Эй, ты из-за чего-то такого не хочешь идти на фильм?  
— Да, — Стив неопределенно пожал плечами и нахмурился. — То есть, нет. Не совсем.  
— Вау, вот это красноречие, — ухмыльнулся Баки, но Стив продолжал хмуриться, глядя куда-то в окно, и он тоже посерьезнел.

Когда они прощались с Вандой на окраине Вашингтона, она по очереди обняла их обоих и пообещала, что с этого момента никто кроме нее больше не узнает в них Стива Роджерса и Баки Барнса. В тот день обычная жизнь среднестатистических людей казалась Баки далекой и нереальной, как путешествие к глубинам космоса. Сейчас же он чувствовал себя так, будто прожил в маленьком австралийском городишке не меньше половины жизни. Именно здесь он заново научился спать больше трех часов подряд, вспомнил, что когда-то любил готовить и приучил Стива к домашней выпечке. Черт, да он даже освоил выращивание роз на заднем дворике и нечаянно прикормил половину соседских кошек! Они со Стивом даже стали всерьез задумываться, а не завести ли собственного кота. Чего и представить не могли еще пару лет назад, когда оба постоянно жили в ожидании, что их вот-вот обнаружат, и придется вновь скрываться. Но чары Алой Ведьмы оставались нерушимы, как и ее слово. И вот уже вся прошлая жизнь начинала казаться историей из давным-давно прочитанной книги. Пока не анонсировали этот чертов фильм, приуроченный к годовщине смерти Капитана Америки, героя и отступника, и Баки не взбрело в голову, что отпраздновать пять лет со дня смерти — отличная идея. Действительно, что может быть лучше, чем в день твоей кончины отправиться на документальный фильм о тебе же самом? И почему Стив всегда соглашался с самыми безумными его затеями?

— Стив?  
— Сам не знаю, в чем дело. Не хочу ворошить прошлое, наверное.  
— Ты же не жалеешь, что оставил щит?  
За годы, прошедшие с того момента, как их признали погибшими, Баки не раз задавался этим вопросом. Одно время даже порывался его озвучить, но всякий раз его останавливал иррациональный страх, что Стив осознает свою ошибку, поймет, что мирная жизнь не для него, и... О том, что могло за этим последовать, Баки себе даже думать не позволял.  
Но, видимо, Стив считывал его не хуже, чем он Стива.  
Потому что взял его за руку, крепко сжал подрагивающие пальцы.  
— Когда мы решили начать все с чистого листа, я боялся, что у меня не получится… просто жить. Ну, как обычный человек.   
— А сейчас? — затаив дыхание, спросил Баки. — Ты не жалеешь?  
— Сейчас, — Стив поднес его руку к губам, прошелся короткими поцелуями от костяшек пальцев к кисти и встретился с Баки взглядом, — я думаю, что это было самым лучшим моим решением. Но я все еще чувствую себя виноватым перед Сэмом и Клинтом. И перед Наташей. И перед Тони тоже, если уж на то пошло. Он же до сих пор считает себя виновным в моей смерти.

— Не берусь судить, но его чувство вины принимает, — Баки покрутил свободной рукой из стороны в строну, — какие-то извращенные формы.   
— Зачем он вообще решил снять обо мне фильм? И название какое-то дурацкое: «Капитан Америка: Гражданская Война».   
— Как ты и сказал — чувство вины. Хотя, — Баки лукаво улыбнулся и многозначительно подвигал бровями, — кто этого Старка знает, может, он испытывал к тебе глубокие…  
— Не смей! — вскрикнул Стив, густо краснея.  
— Неразделенные…  
— Ни слова больше!

Стив вскочил, с грохотом опрокинув стул, и Баки едва успел выкрикнуть «чувства!» прежде чем бывший Капитан Америка сгреб его в охапку.  
— Я тебе сейчас покажу неразделенные чувства, — рычал Стив.  
— А какие же еще? — задыхался от смеха и стальных объятий Баки. — Ты хоть видел задницу актера, которого он выбрал на твою роль? Так иди и посмотри. Крис Эванс его зовут.  
— Задницу, говоришь? Я тут подумал.  
— Тревожно.  
— Иди ты, — отмахнулся Стив, не выпуская Баки из объятий. — Так вот, ты-то сам видел актера, который будет играть тебя? Некий Себастьян Стэн. Такой рот, такие глаза. Если уж у Тони и были нереализованные чувства к кому-то, так это к тебе. И знаешь что? — он дождался, пока Баки уставится на него со смесью ужаса и недоверия на лице, и припечатал. — Это у него наследственное.  
Стив даже красноречиво причмокнул губами.  
— Быть не может! — сквозь смех выдавил Баки, цепляясь за Стива двумя руками, чтобы не упасть.  
— Еще как может. Я сам видел, каким взглядом он всякий раз провожал твою задницу.  
— Не думал, когда-нибудь скажу такое, но можно как-нибудь убрать последние пять минут из моей памяти, пожалуйста? — отсмеявшись простонал Баки.  
— Нельзя, я слишком долго страдал в одиночестве. И кроме того, я могу его понять, — Стив любовно огладил обсуждаемые ягодицы, отчего Баки моментально бросило в жар, — очень и очень аппетитная задница.  
И вновь зашелся в приступе хохота. За что и получил чувствительный укус в плечо. На который незамедлительно ответил тем, что подхватил Баки на руки и потащил в сторону спальни. Это не сыворотка и даже не компенсация десятилетий разлуки, это нимфомания, - думал Баки, прежде чем способность к мыслительной деятельности не капитулировала под натиском Стива Роджерса.

В кино они едва успели только к последнему сеансу, и то лишь потому, что Баки нарушил с десяток правил дорожного движения. За что успел прослушать тираду о безопасной езде. Некоторые вещи неизменны: Стивен Роджерс и безопасное управление транспортным средством. Великолепно. Как учиться плаванию у утопленника.  
Баки все еще посмеивался, пока они пробирались к своим местам в середине зала, ловко уворачиваясь от тычков Стива. Нет, в самом деле, кто бы говорил о безопасности! Да Стив и слова такого никогда не знал. Они так и веселились, пока пожилая дама, сидящая позади них, не шикнула:  
— Потише, пожалуйста, молодые люди.  
На мгновенье оба замерли, а потом совершенно синхронно выпалили:  
— Прошу прощения, мадам.  
Баки встретился взглядом со Стивом и прикусил губу, чтобы вновь не рассмеяться. В полумраке зала Стив смотрел на него с шальной улыбкой по-настоящему счастливого человека. Мы живы, мы вместе и наши жизни принадлежат только нам двоим — говорила эта улыбка. Пьянящее ощущение свободы вдруг охватило Баки целиком. У них получилось: Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат умерли пять лет назад. Остались только два парня, до которых никому нет дела, влюбленные и счастливые как никогда прежде.  
Продолжая улыбаться собственным мыслям, Баки протянул руку, и Стив встретил его движение на полпути, крепко переплетая их пальцы.


End file.
